


一场绚丽的开始

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	一场绚丽的开始

“该死...”  
王嘉尔舒服地叹了口气，头向后仰着说不出整段的话  
“我...嗯...我就不该...嗯....让你.....搬过来...”  
   
他的手轻抓着蹲在他身下人的头发，又继续说着“你...你完全...嗯...嗯....影响了我....作品...作品..的进度....嗯......”  
   
身下的人听到后，抬起头看着皮肤已经欲望被染的粉红，口嫌体正的某人，眼角并排的两颗痣随着笑起来的眉眼更上扬了一些。  
他站起来扣住王嘉尔的后颈，舔弄着王嘉尔的耳垂，王嘉尔觉得腿有些发软，立刻扶着那人的腰上下抚摸着，耳边响起身前那人带着轻喘的声音  
“可你一直在激发我的灵感。”接着被深吻了下去。  
   
——————————————————  
   
“林在范？”  
“好像没听过这名字？”  
王嘉尔认真的给台子上的泥塑修改着鼻子，看也没看坐在沙发的经理人。  
   
“我说你也该出工作室走走，整天把自己关在这儿，你能听说过谁呢……”  
经理人手指夹着根细雪茄，朝王嘉尔的方向看了看，见王嘉尔没理他，又继续说  
“林在范可是正当红的新人雕塑家，上个月连卖出了好几个作品，你猜猜成交价多少。”他穿着一身与雕塑工作室格格不入白色的西装套装，脚上的皮鞋油光蹭亮，站了起来，一脸财迷相看着王嘉尔。  
   
“呲——”王嘉尔带着些不屑的语气笑了笑  
“管他多少，这不关我的事，反正我按期给你交商业作品，你也从没少赚不是吗。”  
接着双手交叉于胸口，手上的泥渍直接蹭到了他胸前的皮肤上。  
哦，对的，他没穿过上衣，不止在胸前，腹肌、肩膀、脸上，也蹭到了不少。  
   
王嘉尔也是个新人雕塑家，商业前景不错，以肖像类作品专长，有着艺术家们的通病，不爱和人打交道，一点点的清高病，不常出门，呆在改造过的货仓工作室里，吃在那儿住在那儿工作在那儿，甚至有的时候没吃的了还得经理人帮他送来些。  
他的常态就是赤裸着上半身，下身随便穿着短裤或者宽大的工装裤，整天在工作区和泥巴们交流感情，夏天天热，可泥塑讲究空气干湿度，开了空调太干燥会导致泥塑干裂，而王嘉尔又是怕热的体质，只好脱了上衣会凉快一些。  
   
“不过你和我说这林在范干什么？”王嘉尔两手一撑，直接坐在了放工具的木桌上，木桌发出了几声咯吱咯吱的声响。  
   
“你前阵子不和我说嘛，这工作室的租金又涨了想换个便宜点的地方，我呢，正好听说林在范在找新的工作室呢，就叫他来看看，你这工作室又大，多的是地儿不是？”  
   
王嘉尔无奈的摇摇头，从口袋掏出烟盒在桌面上敲敲，再从里边叼出一根点着，挑眉看向经纪人。  
“再和人套套近乎也许还能再把他签了是吧？”  
   
   
——————————————————  
   
那人将王嘉尔换成背对着他扶着桌子的姿势站着，他的手指在王嘉尔体内带些粗暴的扩张着，王嘉尔嘴上哼哼着说不太舒服，于是他另一支手抚上了王嘉尔胸前的粉红，饶有技巧的揉捏又换来了王嘉尔断断续续的娇喘。  
   
——————————————————  
   
“所以他什么时候过来？”王嘉尔坐在木桌子上烟已经抽了一半，他眯着眼睛看着雾气弥漫于眼前再慢慢的向上飘散。  
“三点半吧……”经纪人看了看表，王嘉尔则咬着烟屁股抓起身边沾满泥巴的手机点开解锁，从牙缝里挤出句“艹 现在三点二十五了呀”  
   
“吱——嘎————”库房的老式铁门被人推开，门口的人逆光站定着，手握成拳用拳头的侧边在铁皮大门上“pong pong”敲了两声  
“王嘉尔，是这里的吗？”  
   
   
林在范的打扮和王嘉尔形成了鲜明的对比，林在范穿着整齐的细格灰色外套，头发打理过，戴着黑色墨镜，在王嘉尔看来，可以的，很商业，绝对没法共处。  
   
林在范摘下墨镜时一眼就看到了坐在木桌上的王嘉尔，很慵懒驼着背的姿势，头发乱蓬蓬，嘴上叼着快抽完的烟，裸着的上半身依稀可见灰色的泥渍，可以的，这泥瓦匠很性感。  
   
经纪人臭屁的迎上去和林在范打着招呼，王嘉尔从桌上蹦下来，拍掉身上部分干了的泥渍，再把烟掐灭，和林在范点了个头就又走回了自己做雕塑的桌边继续之前的修改工作。  
   
经纪人和林在范介绍着王嘉尔的工作室，哪些地方是闲置的，地方够大，把他以前的作品搬来都够放，租金如何便宜，王嘉尔是个脾气不错的人（才怪）等等等等......林在范又偷瞟了眼王嘉尔，四处张望了一下，问二楼是什么地方。  
   
王嘉尔从自己的工作区走出来，声音有一些沙哑，“我住的地方，你要也住这儿的话，只能在一层的后面”并用手比了比位置。  
   
——————————————————  
   
“你知道我有多爱你的身体”那人的食指与中指并拢，从王嘉尔的后颈一路抚摸到尾闾，又扣住他的肩头舔了舔他背后鲜明的肌肉线条。  
王嘉尔转过身坐在了桌子上，两腿大张着，可以看到之间的水渍，各种的水渍。  
他一只手摸着面前男人的后颈，有些像挠痒的感觉，用指腹在上面摩擦着。  
“hey，专长人体雕塑的林在范，你这是职业病吧。”  
林在范把玩着王嘉尔另一支手，十指相扣住，在他的嘴角浅浅吻了一下 “那你太小看自己了。”  
   
林在范的余光扫到了离王嘉尔不远的一块泥块，王嘉尔随着他的目光也跟着看了过去，这是王嘉尔在被他脱光之前还在做泥塑时用的。  
   
那时林在范刚醒过来，站在从二层走下来的楼梯上，他趴在栏杆上看着王嘉尔已经是光溜溜的上身站在工作台边合泥，新的雕塑用泥除了糅合还需要摔打才能变的细腻好用，王嘉尔背部的肌肉线条就随着摔打动作那一瞬间的发力时隐时现。  
真他妈可惜了这尤物活得太糙，某人心里暗骂着。   
   
林在范视线停留了有一会儿，伸手将其拿了过来揉捏着，王嘉尔也随着他的动作低头看着，一直看到林在范揉下一半，抹在了王嘉尔的腹肌上。  
   
“你真是疯了”王嘉尔继续低头看着，嘴角微微的上扬，有些无奈的痴笑，他乱蓬蓬的头发蹭着林在范的脸颊，林在范继续着将柔软灰色的泥土在他的腹肌上涂抹的动作，俨然是自己在塑造一个新的作品，腹肌，前锯肌，人鱼线，他觉得自己一些晃神，像是想将自己的灵魂混合着泥土揉进这美好的肉体里，想要与其合为一体，是最至高无上的，纯洁又淫靡的。  
他能感受到自己的呼吸加重，也能感受王嘉尔的。  
他手上的动作继续着，泥土已经抹到了王嘉尔的胸肌，“王嘉尔你知道我有多爱你”林在范忽然这么说着。  
   
王嘉尔愣着笑了笑，他摸着林在范的下巴，让林在范抬头看向自己的眼睛。  
   
“操我，让我感受你有多爱我”  
   
——————————————————  
   
经理人中途有事就先离开了，离开时讨好的和王嘉尔说和谁平摊租金不是平摊呢，下个作品拍卖分成点数好商量之类的就跑了，林在范还在工作室里四处晃悠着，王嘉尔没当他存在，他也不客气。  
   
林在范走到了一个堆满很简单的人头像雕塑的角落蹲下，认真的看着一个又一个人头像，可以看得出做这些的作者当时并没有什么功底，大概是练习作业之类的，他自己也有一堆这样的作品，每个没处理好的线条都能看出自己成长的痕迹，不太舍得丢，就堆在自己的仓库里。  
   
他摸着其中一个底座，上面有一排细小的英文，应该是王嘉尔早期用的签名，其实美术作品很忌讳把签名标示在显眼的位置，破坏画面或者物体整体的美感，很鸡肋，但却也包含了作者对作品的爱意和当下完成作品时单纯的自豪感。  
   
——————————————————  
   
林在范用下身顶了顶王嘉尔大腿内侧的软肉，王嘉尔才恍惚的从林在范的深吻中分离出来，他看着林在范带着玩味的眼神，双手摊在他的面前，手上全是和自己腹肌上相同的泥渍。  
   
“啧”他有些嫌弃的看着这些泥渍，混着自己和林在范的汗水，变得更粘黏，“脏死了...”接着撸了几下林在范的坚挺，对准自己的后穴，而在他还没反应过来时，林在范就立刻挺了进去。  
   
“啊......”王嘉尔坐在桌上的姿势让体内的异物感更加明显“你...你动一动...”说着的同时自己先主动扭动起了下身。  
林在范先是试探的前后挪动了一些，但只是一些些，王嘉尔就已经在他耳边哼个不停，他想着王嘉尔说他用泥块抹他身体是发疯，王嘉尔却从没想过，使他发疯的就是这个只要哼哼几声就能挑起他欲望的人。  
   
——————————————————  
   
林在范站起来后又假模假式的四处走了走，演绎着一个认真看房的租客，他像是在认真的看着家具配套设施，余光则是偷瞄着王嘉尔，王嘉尔赤裸的上身已经附上细细的薄汗，随着手上快速且熟练揉捏着泥塑的动作，皮肤上的水光也有了特殊的动感，他亲眼看着一滴挂在王嘉尔鼻尖的汗水低落到地面上，林在范觉得自己好像都听到低落的声音。  
   
“这儿的环境还不错（其实是人不错），租金方面.....”  
   
“你去找经理人谈。”王嘉尔不咸不淡的回答着。  
   
“哦..这样....”林在范边说着走到了门口的铁门边上，手又是握拳“pong pong”敲了两下，看着王嘉尔抬头看向自己。  
   
   
   
“那我什么时候能搬过来.......Jackson wang。”


End file.
